1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for card mixing, and in particular to an automatic card mixing device for discarded cards dealt from a card shoe.
2. Background of the Technology
Existing methods of dealing of Blackjack and other multideck casino card games provide unscrupulous players with opportunities to take advantage of the house. In standard play in casinos, every card is turned up at the end of play so that players are able to see the cards following the play. The cards are then placed in perfect order in a discard rack. This procedure occurs for each hand. One reason for this approach is to allow the house to back out of a hand.
One problem with these existing approaches is that, upon completion of discard of all of the cards in a shoe, a player or card tracker with a good memory (e.g., a photographic memory) may have a perfect picture of the order of 80% of the cards. If the house fails to make a thorough shuffle, the cards can be tracked.
There remains a need for devices, particularly automated devices, for assuring thorough and random mixing of discarded cards prior to shuffling and continued play with the cards.